I Love My Lips (TomandJerryFan360 Style)
TomandJerryFan360's music-spoof of "I Love My Lips" from Fievel and the Giant Gorilla. Cast: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry) as Larry the Cucumber * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Archibald Asparagus Quotes: * Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Jerry. The part of the show when Jerry comes out and sings a Silly Song. One day, while talking with Dr. Flik, Jerry confronts one of his deepest fears... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): (singing) If my lips ever left my mouth, packed a bag and headed south, that'd be too bad. I'd be so sad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): I see. That'd be too bad? You'd be so sad? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): That'd be too bad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Alright-y! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): If my lips said "Adios! I don't like you. I think you're gross." That'd be too bad. I might get mad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Hmm, that'd be too bad? You might get mad? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): That'd be too bad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Fascinating. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): If my lips moved to Duluth, left a mess and took my tooth that'd be too bad. I'd call my dad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh, dear. That'd be too bad? You'd call your dad? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): That'd be too bad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Hold it! Did you say your father? (Jerry nods) Facinating! So what you're saying is, if your lips left you...? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): That'd be too bad, I'd be so sad, I might get mad, I'd call my dad. That'd be too bad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): That'd be too bad? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): That'd be too bad. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Why? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): 'Cause I love my lips! Be-de-be-bap bop be-de-bap-boo ee-be-dap-bop boop-ba-da-ba-bow yaba-dab-bop ba-de-ba-da-boom bom be-da-ba-ba-buh-dow yaba-dab-dab bbbrbbrbrrbrbbrum ebahdebayabagabbear bealllabealblllebleeallelallell bum. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh my. This is more serious than I thought. Jerry, what do you see here? (Rorsharch test) * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Um, that looks like a lip. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): What about this? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): It's a lip! * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): And this? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip, lip, lip. It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip, lip, lip. It's a lip, it's a lip, it's a lip, lip, lip. Liiiiiiiiiips! Lip, lip, lip. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Jerry, tell me about your childhood. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): When I was just two years old, I left my lips out in the cold and they turned blue. What could I do? * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh dear. They turned blue, what could you do? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oh, they turned blue. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): I see. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): On the day I got my tooth I had to kiss my Great Aunt Ruth. She had a beard and it felt weird. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): My, my. She had a beard and it felt weird? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): She had a beard. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Ten days after I turned eight, got my lips stuck in a gate. My friends all laughed. And I just stood there until the fire department came and broke the lock with a crowbar and I had to spend the next six weeks in lip rehab with this kid named Oscar who got stung by a bee, right on the lip. And we couldn't even talk to eachother until the fifth week 'cause both of our lips were so swollen, and when he did start speaking he just spoke Polish, and I only knew like, three words in Polish, except now, I know four because Oscar taught me the word for lip. "Usta!" * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Your friends all laughed. Usta. How do you spell that? * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I don't know. * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): So what you're saying is, that when you were young... * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): They turned blue. What could I do? She had a beard and it felt weird. My friends all laughed... Usta! * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): I'm confused. * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): I love my lips! Be-de-be-bap bop be-de-bap-boo ee-be-dap-bop boop-ba-da-ba-bow yaba-dab-bop ba-de-ba-da-boom bom be-da-ba-ba-buh-dow yaba-dab-dab * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): (while Jerry is singing) Uh, Jerry. Jerry, wait Jerry. Jerry, I've got enough. Thank you. Jerry. Excuse me! Jerry. Jerry! * Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Jerry. Tune in next time to hear Jerry say: * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Have I ever told you how I feel about my nose? * Dr. Flik (A Bug's Life): Oh look at the time! * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): Oooooooooh... Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Pet AnimalTales Category:Musics-Spoofs